


What's Your Problem?

by IBunfinished (JoshProfen)



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshProfen/pseuds/IBunfinished
Summary: Salt has a problem with Paper.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What's Your Problem?

**Author's Note:**

> Late night drabble written when I had a fever. It's an interesting idea though.

Salt storms into Paper’s room, mad as all hell. She can’t understand it. How could O.J. choose this psycho over her? Paper’s a literal murderer and has more than a few screws loose! She slams the door shut, startling the thin man. Paper pushes his chair back to look at the current intruder, files scattered across the make-shift desk in front of him. Salt puffs her chest and crosses her arms, glaring at him. He stutters for a second, unsure how to process the situation or what to do. 

“So, what’s your problem?” Salt hisses, spitting venom. Paper flinches and glances around, searching for an answer. “I’m not sure… what you mean…” He manages to get out. If it weren’t for the fact that Salt had seen this wire of a man slaughter a person, she would think Paper was intimidated by her. But she knew better, this is an act. The creep is just as manipulative as Taco, except he's good at it. 

Salt feels her anger rise thinking how Paper has convinced O.J. they were friends, close friends at that. She stalks closer, arms squeezing to her abdomen. She stops in front of the sitting man and frowns down at him. “I’m talking about you and O.J.” 

Paper sags his shoulders, not this again. Can this woman not take a hint? He groans and runs a hand over his face, pulling the skin to try and ease the tension there. “Salt, I don’t want to deal with this right now.”

Sneering, Salt leans down to get in his face. “I don’t care what you want!” She snaps. Paper leans back in his chair to put even a little distance between them. The stronger woman grabs the chair arms and hovers over him. Paper feels smaller than he actually is; why does this stuff always happen to him?

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Salt growls. Paper feels adrenaline suddenly pump through him and it makes him nauseous; but the energy boost is enough to get him over himself and he quickly get irritated. “The only problem I have is ‘you’!” Paper huffs, fingers flexing and twitching against his chest.

The response gets Salt to back off at least. She stands straight, rolling her shoulders. “Whatever.” She sighs and fidgets with the beads in her hair. “It’s not like you can keep him away from me. He’ll come running to me eventually.” 

Setting his arms in his lap, Paper scrunches up his nose at such an idea. O.J. had made it very clear he had no interest in this crazy possessive witch. Their few lonely nights together could attest to that too. Salt crosses her arms, shooting Paper a weird look. “What are you to him anyway?”

Paper reels for a second. “We’re frien-!” Salt cuts him off. “Duh, I see that. But I’m talking about how you’re always following him around, like some lost puppy.” She squishes her brows together. “Is that what you are to him? A little lost puppy?” Paper gapes at her, speechless.

She continues, the insults rolling off her tongue. “I don’t see why else he would keep you around. You tried to sabotage his chances of winning the show, and he completely disowned Bomb for doing the same thing!” Salt sets her hands on her hips, lifting her chin. “That’s the only reason I can see he’d let you stay. He pities you, sees you as some stupid, lost puppy that needs to be watched and cared for; pathetic little puppy.” She carefully enunciates the last three words.

The whole time Paper is listening, his nails digging into the cheap plastic arms of the chair. He’s getting real fed up with this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to remix or build off this! Don't worry about credit - I just want everyone to have fun!


End file.
